


Delirium

by noel2236



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 我流版本的Wesker和Leon初见





	Delirium

他们第一次见面时，中间隔着一把枪。他睡觉时衣不解带，枪拿在手，枕头下还有格斗刀。Adam说过这样很危险，走火的话反而会伤到自己，但是他顾不上，手里没有枪他永远不可能睡着，除非他们用药物镇定他。Adam说如果做噩梦了的话，在梦里开枪也可能反映到现实，可是手里有枪的时候他就没做过噩梦。

或许做了，他不知道，也许他只是睡得很沉。他知道自己为什么睡得那么沉，所以在监护者的注视下喝掉晚上的牛奶后马上就找机会吐掉。这样他才能感觉到危险的逼近，就像今晚。眼睛还没睁开时他就举起了枪，在昏黄的床头灯中匆忙地做出了瞄准的姿势。

“Leon？”

对方很轻地问道，他的眼睛这才驱散了浅眠带来的朦胧，看到黑色的身影逐渐清晰，浅金色的头发微微地反射光芒。

“你是谁？”

他边问边搜寻自己的记忆，眼前的人很陌生，但也并非全然陌生。他从床上小心地保持射击姿势挪了下来，对方在看到他整齐的衣着时嘴角弯起了一抹浅笑。

“你是Leon·Kennedy？”

对方和蔼地问，声音低沉又柔和，但他听得出那份从骨子里渗出来的冷漠。不能点头肯定，否认似乎也太晚了，他重复了一遍自己的问题，猜测对方是不是和Adam一样是某位政府官员，否则自己的监护者——或者说监视者不会把人这样放进来。

“我不能告诉你我是谁，但你要好好回答我的问题。放下枪，Mr.Kennedy。”

那个声调中的权威感差点让Leon照做了。即使不知道对方究竟是谁，也能听出来他习惯于发布命令。Leon摇了摇头，让自己集中注意力，只觉得对方的身份几乎在脑中呼之欲出。“我已经把所有知道的事情都上报了，不管你是谁，都没有必要来单独问我。”

“也许我只是想来单独核实一下。报告有可能作假，我必须听到你亲口作答。为了不泄露浣熊镇到底发生了什么，军方也将你同外界完全隔离。相信我，我费了点功夫才见到你。”

这段话听起来坚定又诚挚，Leon犹豫了起来，他看看对方整齐的外表，似乎还很昂贵的西装，以及可能是用来隐藏身份的墨镜下，这个男人面容镇定，平静无波。他的手摇晃了一下，把枪慢慢放了下来。连日来他被审讯了很多次，仿佛他不是浣熊镇的受害者而是灾难的始作俑者，他反复地回答问题，还不被允许和外界联系，包括向家人报个平安——也许上面还没决定好是否将他也灭口。除了名义上的“保镖”，唯一在他面前露了脸的就是Adam，参议员Adam Benford，38岁的年纪让Adam在他面前亦父亦兄，他也能看出Adam脸上的痛心和关切并非政客的表演，甚至还有点喜欢对方身上残留的军人风范。

面前这个人有点像Adam，但比Adam看起来年轻，也冷漠得多。会是更加高阶的官员吗？Leon不确定，也不知道如何询问，只是本能中有什么东西让他没有真的把枪放下，只是垂下了枪口。

“你是浣熊镇唯一的幸存者吗？”

Leon摇了摇头。他后悔把一切都说得太快也太诚实，Sherry已经被从他手上带走并不允许见面，他不知道前去寻找哥哥的Claire是不是也被找到了，还和他落得一样的境地。

“还有谁？”

“我在报告里说了。”

“名字。”

Leon的嘴唇张了张，却没能说出任何一个名字，就好像再说一遍就是二次出卖一样。这种问题的必要性到底在哪？他都已经做了那么多份报告了，难道军方隐瞒了Claire和Sherry存在的事实？他到底该相信谁？如果Claire和Sherry也遭到了形同绑架的待遇，眼前这个人是否能帮帮他？

对方在他犹疑的同时，走了过来，坐在了床边，并且拍拍身边的空位示意他也坐下。Leon情不自禁地歪了歪头，盯着被对方拍了拍的床，好像坐下去就会被什么东西咬一样。

“不要紧张，我不是你的敌人。”戴墨镜的男人微笑着说道。这个笑容奇妙地化解了略显僵硬的气氛，连Leon也忍不住勉强而礼节性地回以微笑，然后小心地保持距离，坐了下来。

反正自己手上有枪，靠近自己的枕头下还有格斗刀。

“你……你觉得把浣熊镇发生的一切向公众保密是正确的做法吗？”Leon突然问道，灵感就像闪电一般突然在他脑中划过。

对方的笑容不见了，嘴唇又回到了冷漠的轻抿，Leon想透过墨镜看到一点点对方的眼神，但是失败了。

“不，当然不。”

坚定的回答让Leon一时差点高兴得忘乎所以。“真的？”

“真的。”

Leon笑了起来，低头揉了揉有些发酸的鼻子，他一直都好想听到有人能这么对他说，可就算是Adam也一脸为难。“太好了，我还以为所有人都觉得该瞒着这件事，可是那是十万人……而且，而且你不知道那里是什么景象……”

对方鼓励地点点头时，他就忍不住了。他从头开始说，说得甚至比和Adam说得还要多，甚至不惜让自己再次清晰地回忆起那些可怕的怪物和地狱般的场景，好像说得越明白，就越能打动对方，让对方坚定将一切公之于众的念头。

但是他仍然没有提起Ada。不管怎样，他之前已经失言将Claire的存在供了出来，不能再多一个受害者。对方听得很认真，在他激动甚至发抖时，还扶住了他的肩膀。

“那么她们现在在哪？”

“Claire说了去找她的哥哥，但是……”

“Chris。”对方突然说道，与其说是对他说的，不如说是自言自语。Leon抬起了头，虽然无用但还是再次望向了对方的墨镜。不知道是否错觉，他好像听到对方在念出Claire哥哥的名字时带着情绪……既不屑，又愤怒。他愣愣地望着对方，觉得就只差一点点了。

“怎么了？”对方问道。

浅金色的头发，戴着墨镜，端正的脸庞。他在混乱不堪的记忆里拼命搜寻，他知道自己见过这张脸，至少见过照片。

“没什么，”他掩饰着自己的思绪，“她的哥哥，她的哥哥叫Chris Redfield，你听过这个名字吗？”

就算有墨镜的掩饰，他也看到对方皱起了眉，并且绷紧了下颌。虽然他只当了一天警察，但他知道那是恨意。他在终于意识到对方是谁的同时马上举起了枪，可眼前的人突然消失了，下一秒他感到手腕传来剧痛，枪被用力地夺走，喉咙遭到了重重的袭击，让他一时喘不上气来，更别提叫出声。他倒在了床上，下意识想要捂住受伤的喉咙，双手却不听指挥，等到咳嗽平息，眼睛里因为疼痛而泛出的泪水散开时，他才看到戴墨镜的男人俯视着他，对他露出了一个可怕的微笑。

“干得好，小Leon。”没有了表演和掩饰的成分，对方的声音听起来冷得像冰。“果然是浣熊镇的幸存者，比我想的还要聪明。”

那根本不是在夸奖，而是在宣布他的死刑。Leon动了动手臂，发现对方只用一只手就将他的双手手腕牢牢地按在了头顶，并恶意地捏紧了他的腕关节。他疼出了冷汗，但是没有叫，更多的是不解，即使比自己高大，对方的身材看起来也并没有强壮到有这种力量的地步。

“你是Wesker。”他尽量凶狠地回敬，可声音还没有恢复过来，又暗又哑。“你不是死了吗？”

“我们都死了，Leon。”Wesker笑着摘下了墨镜，Leon倒抽了一口气，惊讶地无法合上嘴唇。那是一双金红色的眼眸，像镶了红宝石边的熔金，中间竖着细长的瞳孔。那双眼睛勾起了他所有关于被G病毒侵袭的威廉的回忆，那些非人的形态一个个在他脑海中闪过，然后一起向他袭来。

Wesker适时地捂住了他的嘴，盖住了他的尖叫，却在看到他不正常地放大的瞳孔时皱起了眉。长着一张娃娃脸的年轻人浑身开始发抖，灰蓝色的眼睛却散了焦，接着是抽搐和模糊的呢喃。

Wesker在心里暗骂了一句，翻开Leon的眼皮仔细地观察了一会儿，然后四处打量，在看到进门处的小冰箱时把年轻人一路拽过去按在了冰箱边。刚打开冰箱门，他就听到了一声极为微弱的抽泣，年轻人哭了起来，目光仍然茫然瞪着前方，嘶哑地哭喊着什么。Wesker摇了摇头，拿出了一罐葡萄汁，打开之后捏住Leon的鼻子灌了起来。年轻人白色的衬衣上被葡萄汁染出了紫红的纹路，他也闻到了自己手套上果汁酸甜的香气，感觉那么的不合时宜。

喝下了大半瓶果汁的Leon在他的手终于松开鼻子时用力地喘了口气，然后软倒在了地上不停的喘息，身体的抽搐消失了，眼睛也闭了起来。趁他还没完全恢复，Wesker将他拖到一张椅子上坐好，撕开他的衬衣好将他的双手都绑在椅背上，这才一把抬起了年轻人的脸颊。

“醒过来了？”

“我……我怎么了？”Leon困惑地看着他，眼睛是灰蓝色的。

“你有低血糖症，被我刺激之后引发了急性精神错乱。”Wesker拉过另一张椅子在他面前坐下，耐心地说。

“你给我喝了什么？”

“葡萄汁。”

为什么是葡萄汁……？Leon皱起了眉，好一阵子才明白之前到底发生了什么，他舔了舔嘴唇，还能尝到甜甜的味道。噢……

“Sherry在哪里？”对方终于不再和他玩游戏，而是直截了当地问了出来。他早该知道的，Wesker之所以还没有杀他的原因就是为了这种目的。

“在她该在的地方。”他回答。知道对方的企图之后他反而轻松了一些，即便这意味着接下来自己很可能会遭到不那么人道的对待。他暗地里挣了挣手腕上的束缚，发现挣脱的可能性似乎不大。

格斗刀应该带在身上的。

Wesker沉默了一下，对他露出了又一个恶魔般的微笑。“好好回答我的问题。”

“我不。”Leon反射性地回答，听到了对方低沉悦耳的笑声，不解地感到有什么寒冷的东西似乎从耳朵一直流窜到了尾椎，让他忍不住颤栗了一下。

“很好，你乖乖的话就没意思了。”Wesker将手伸进了衣袋，故意慢慢地从里面掏出了一个小小的管状物。等到Leon看清楚那是什么时，整个人就像雪雕一样苍白而僵冷。

“我特意带来了这个。如果你好好告诉我，我就不用它。”Wesker将注射器贴上他的脸颊，轻轻地拍了拍。“Sherry在哪里？”

Leon下意识地摇头了，只觉得心脏跳动的又急又飘。什么都好，不能是这个……不可以是这个。那是G病毒，他见过的，他知道……不，也有可能是T病毒，他分不出来，但无论是哪种，都是让浣熊镇变成人间地狱的原因。那些僵尸，那些腐烂的尸体，它们啃食了好心的武器店老板，他把它们打成一滩血肉，却于事无补——如果不是他，也许那位好心的中年人还不至于死得如此痛苦。Marvin，Marvin就在他眼前面色变得灰白，然后眼球凸了出来，泛着血丝，之前还在拜托他帮助其他幸存者的警察前辈片刻之间就面目狰狞，只想疯狂地撕咬他新鲜的血肉。他本不想哭的，就算“打死”Marvin时他都忍住悲痛的，却在看到警局桌子上马文为他写的欢迎词时一下涌出了眼泪。他才21岁，为什么要遇到这种事情？可是Claire还需要他，还有Sherry……

“快说。”Wesker的声音冷硬无情。他的眼前一片雾气，用力地睁大眼睛，好收回眼泪。他看到Wesker的表情冷漠，并且终于出现了一丝不耐。

“怪物……”他说，Wesker的眼睛让他想起威廉，他们想要Sherry说不定都是出于同样的理由，绝对不行，绝对，绝对。

Wesker摇了摇头，突然伸手抓紧了他的头发仰起他的脸，好让他的脖子暴露出来，接着他感到细微的刺痛，注射器的针尖抵在了他柔软的皮肤上。

“我再问一次，Sherry在哪里？”

“你别想知道。”Leon的呼吸抽紧了，却仍然倔强而艰难地回答，但是他知道自己在害怕。他会变成什么？会变成威廉那样吗？吸食无论新鲜或是腐烂的血肉，然后变成巨大的，蠕动的尸堆……他想起了列车上那个可怕的长满尖刺的血红大嘴，他有多少次梦见自己被拖了过去，被拦腰嚼成了两段，脚后跟和脑袋一起最后被吞噬，惊恐的蓝色眼睛绝望地望着不知何方……不要，他不要那样，不要那样死，更不要变成那种怪物。

Wesker摇了摇头，好像他是个不听话的孩子。接着他感到了针管扎进皮肤和血管的尖利疼痛，然后冰冷的液体流了进来。他挣扎了，但Wesker早有准备，单腿跪在他的双腿上压住了他，另一只手也改为掐住了他的下颌骨，剧烈的疼痛让他怀疑骨头都要裂了，可无论他如何疯狂地挣扎，冰冷的毒液还是流进了他的血管。Wesker将注射器拔了出来，在他眼前晃了一晃，他看到里面空了，顿时绝望地喘息了起来。

“还有时间，Leon。告诉我Sherry在哪。”

“我不能、我……”他不知道是心理作用还是真的开始觉得呼吸困难，全身都在可怕地颤抖。Wesker真的给他注射了病毒？真的吗？为什么不是真的？这东西难道不是很宝贵吗？不过又有谁比他更适合？浣熊镇的幸存者，变成怪物，结局不能再合适了，可也许他能最后再做一件好事，因为这里是华盛顿，不是浣熊镇，会有很多人看到他的，会有很多人被他……

他叫了起来，却再次被Wesker捂住了嘴唇，然后他开始哭喊和咒骂，直到Wesker给了他一巴掌。

“病毒发作只要几分钟，不说也没关系，让我看到你变成可爱的小怪物出去吃人的话，我也算值回票价。”Wesker有些不耐烦也有些无趣地说，“你会从门口的守卫吃起吧？他被我打晕了，正好，你的第一次用餐也不能太难。你饿不饿，小Leon？”

他好饿。不，是假的，他不饿，他一点也不想吃东西，一点也不，一点也不，他不想吃人肉，不想吸食他们的脑子，一点也不……那些白白嫩嫩又滑溜溜的脑浆……

他把葡萄汁全都吐了出来。Wesker嫌恶地离远了一些，去浴室拿来一条毛巾给他擦了擦脸。

这男人有洁癖，和他一样，尽管这个认知毫无必要。

“你这种人……就算我说了，你还是会看着我变成……变成……”他说不下去了，全身都好难受，也许快死了就是这种感觉。可是不能死，死了就一切都完了。今晚的监护者是……是……名字他想不起来，也许本来就不知道，可是他能感觉得出来对方是个好人，有着棕色眼睛，还有一点点罗马尼亚口音，他不能吃他，不能吃，一口都不可以……

“不，你乖的话，也许我会仁慈地给你的小脑袋上来一枪，免得你出去祸害别人……你看起来还真是饿。”

“我也许，也许会饿到能把你也吃掉。”他觉得头脑已经不清醒了，全身肌肉都在不自觉地绷紧，心跳得好快，胸口胀得好像要炸开……炸开，就像Irons一样吗？炸开了，然后变成了那么恶心的东西……不要，绝对不要，他杀了好久才杀死原本应该叫局长的家伙，杀了好久……一定很痛，那么多枪，那么多枪才死……

“可以试试。来，告诉我，Sherry在哪里？我可是她的教父，小笨蛋，她认识我，她从小就叫我Wesker叔叔。你要这样叫我吗？我38岁，比你大17岁。”

38岁……Adam，Adam也是……他想起睿智又年长的州议员，一下觉得鼻子发酸。第一次和Adam对话时，他把所有的愤怒与不满全都发泄在了Adam身上，因为他只能见到他，也只有Adam这样满怀关切地来看他，可他却那么失礼，好像一切都是Adam造成的，不分青红皂白地控诉和指责……为什么是Adam？因为你只能伤害到在意你的人啊……

“对不起，对不起……”他终于哭了起来，感到被拥进了结实而宽广的胸怀，头发还在被轻轻抚摸。“对不起，我不是故意的……”

“我知道。不是你的错，乖孩子，你做得很好。”

“我只是害怕……好痛，而且好痛……”

“乖……乖……Sherry说不定也一样，你不想她这么痛吧？别让她落在坏人手里，我会保护她的，我会带她去没有人知道的地方，送她上学，让她开开心心地长大。”

“可是我不知道，”Leon痛苦地说，“对不起，我不知道……他们把她带走了，还、还用她要挟我……求求你想想办法……”

那双拥抱他的，温柔抚摸他的手停了下来，然后扶着肩让他直起了身体。Leon疑惑地抽泣了一声，然后才渐渐地回到现实，看到了面前那双凝视着自己的金红色眼睛。

“你终于说真话了。”Wesker冰冷的声音像一盆雪水将他一下浇醒，他想起自己做了什么，以及说了什么。“可惜仍然不是我想听到的。”

他看着Wesker失望地站起来，一副准备离开的模样，顿时再次感到了恐慌。

“不，不要走，”他紧张得结结巴巴，“Wesker，杀、杀了我，你说过的，你说过我乖的话，你会开枪打我的，拜托了，拜托了……”

Wesker厌恶地看了看自己有些狼藉的手套和西装，从床上拾起了墨镜，又戴在了脸上。

“你乖吗？”

“我，我已经说真话了……我说的都是真的……”他已经难受得快死了，不只是胸口，他觉得头也快要裂开了，他只想要结束这一切，死得痛痛快快。

Wesker若有所思地捡起了他的枪。他又想哭了，那是他的VP70，伴随着他在浣熊镇杀出一条生路，是叔叔送给他的毕业礼物，因为他终于可以如愿以偿地做一名警察，终于可以“保护与服务”……在感到冰冷的枪口递上火烫的额头时，他闭上了眼睛，反而释然地叹了口气。

保护与服务，他绝对不要变成怪物去伤害别人，绝对不要。

“确实都是真的？”

他睁开了眼睛，恐惧而不解地望向了Wesker。对方露出了一个饶有兴趣的笑容，“为什么他们要用Sherry要挟你？”

“我……我不知道……”他下意识地回答，生怕Wesker又突然改变主意。

“我是说，她的死活关你什么事？”

他没想过这个问题，从来没有。他只知道自己不能让Sherry出事，却不知道为什么。也许是出于职责，也许是出于天性。可眼下他不知道要怎么回答才能让Wesker满意。Wesker将枪口离开了一些，他吓了一跳，赶快迎了上去，慌张地叫了起来。“我只是想保护她，我想带她去没有人知道的地方，送她上学，让她开开心心地长大……我……”很快他意识到他只是重复了Wesker的谎言，但不知道对方是否能听得出来每一个字都是真的，想起小女孩的模样，他再次感到泪水划下面颊。“我在乎她，她还那么小，不应该这样……求求你开枪，我真的没有什么能告诉你的了。”

枪口却再次移开了，他绝望地几乎要大吼起来，却看到对方又摘下了眼镜，用金红的蛇眼仔细地打量着他，好像刚刚才第一次看到他暗金色的发丝，苍白的皮肤，盈满泪水的眼睛和微微红肿起来的嘴唇。他从Wesker的眼睛里看到了自己，心想也许这是最后一次看到自己仍是人类的模样。

“你说的都是真的？”

他点点头，着迷地看着那双眼睛，不知为何他不再想起威廉，也不再害怕了。

“可是我说谎了。”Wesker恶作剧般地笑了笑，站了起来，把枪放在了之前坐着的椅子上。

你没有一句话是真的，Leon想，愤怒地望着Wesker整理衣服，转过身去，然后好像突然意识到了什么。“你说……你什么意思？”

“你感觉到了吧？不是病毒，只是稍微过量的肾上腺素。”Wesker说着打开了窗户，谨慎地张望了一会儿。

这句话是真的还是假的？Leon再次试了试手腕的束缚，还是挣不开。也许等Wesker走了之后，他能挪到床边摸到格斗刀来给自己松绑，然后再一枪打爆自己的头。沉浸在思绪里，他都没发现Wesker又走了回来。

“不要告诉任何人我来过，除非你想看到真正的G病毒扎在他们的脖子上。”Wesker说着用手指将贴在他汗湿的前额的头发拂向他的耳边。

“为什么……”不杀我？

“不为什么。”Wesker好像明白他在想什么，嗤笑了一声，俯下身随手一扯就让他的双手获得了自由。他马上想去拿枪，却被对方用可怕的力量一下撞在了墙上，“乖一点，把这里收拾好，要收拾得像我从没来过一样。“

他还没来得及回答，Wesker就用力地晃了他一下，他眼前一黑，顺着墙瘫软了下去。再睁开眼时他看到的是另一个监护者，并且向对方承认是自己PTSD发作，把之前的监护者打晕，还把屋子弄得一片狼藉。

可当Adam来时，他却低下了头，不敢再看州议员的眼睛。


End file.
